Capitalia
by Koneko13
Summary: The nations have told their stories, now it's the capitals turn! Join the capitals of the axis, the allies, and all the others as they try to go through life as the younger of the nations.
1. Chapter 1

?: How did we get here again?

?:I don't know. Maybe we…

?: Berlin~! Look! I found a crab~!

Berlin: Good.

(Berlin): For once Rome did something useful.

Berlin: Give it to Tokyo.

Rome: Why?

Berlin: So she can cook it. You know, to eat it.

Rome: NOOOOO! Not crab-chan!

Berlin: Give it to me you pasta for brains nit wit!

Berlin starts chasing Rome

Tokyo: *sigh And how did we get stuck here again?

CAPITALIA

*Tokyo: It was a week or so before the next world meeting when I first met, them.

Japan: Tokyo, would you come downstairs, there is someone I want you to meet.

Tokyo takes off headphones and shuts off computer

*Tokyo: Now this was a surprise. I usually don't meet too many people. So I don't have what you call, "Friends." I was a little nervous to meet this person.

Tokyo: Okay Japchan.

Both walk downstairs

Japan: Okay Italy, this is my sister Tokyo.

Tokyo: Oh!

(Tokyo): I didn't expect Japchan to introduce me to another nation.

Tokyo: Um….. Konnichiwa Italy-san.

Italy: Wow Japan! She's really pretty! I hope that Rome will like her!

*Tokyo: You may have already figured out by now , but each nation has a capital, a younger version of the nation. The only differences can be the opposite gender and have different intrestes. So, I don't really know what gender Rome is. I feel sorry for Rome if she/he is a girl….. poor girl…..

Rome enters

Rome: Fratello~! When is dinner? I want Pasta~!

Italy: We'll be eating soon. Rome, this is Japan's sister, Tokyo.

Tokyo: …..Konnichiwa, Rome-kun.

Rome: Hiya Tokyo! Wait… I thought Tokyo was a boy?

Tokyo goes into emo corner

Japan: We don't talk about that, for reasons being.

Italy: Japan when is Germany coming? And when are we eating?

Japan: He called earlier saying that their flight was canceled, do to bad weather, but they should be here in a few days.

Italy: Yeah~! Doistu's coming~!

Rome: Does that mean that Berlins coming too?

Italy: Of course, fratello!

Rome: Oh.

*Tokyo: So we ate dinner together. I, of course, didn't say much. I was still in emo mode. Italy and Rome stayed the night for the next few days. I don't know what it is, but I have bad feeling that something weird is going to happen when Germany and Berlin gets here…

~End


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for putting this up on my last chapter. ( I posted it at like midnight) So, any name with () are thought, and ant nme with * in front of it is narrating. ~enjoy P.s. Please comment!

*Tokyo: A few days later….

Rome: Tokyo~! Can I see your room~?

Tokyo: ummmm….. Okay, I guess.

Both go upstairs

Rome: Waaaaah?! Why are there swords hanging on the walls?!

Capitalia

Rome: Wh-what's with all the s-swords?

Tokyo:…..I like weapons, but only swords, spears, and bows and arrows. Mostly swords, though.

Rome: B-but why?

Tokyo: Don't ask. It has a long back story to it.

Italy: Rome~! Tokyo~! Germany and Berlin are here~!

Rome: Nooooooooooooooo! Tokyo! Pleeeeeaaaase protect me!

Tokyo: Why?

Rome: Cause Berlin scares me!

Tokyo: *sigh. Okay. I'll protect you. But don't expect me to fight or anything.

Rome: Oh! Thank You!

Tokyo: Let's go meet Germany-san and Berlin.

Both go downstairs

Italy: There you are fratello! You can introduce Tokyo to Berlin! We are going to do other stuff!

Rome: Okay…

Berlin: *sigh Hello Rome. And you are?

(Tokyo): So they already know each other. Why is he scared of Berlin?

Tokyo: …..Konnichiwa, I am Tokyo.

Berlin: I thought that Tokyo's a boy?

(Tokyo): Stay calm, you promised Japchan not to go emo when you meet Berlin.

Tokyo:…..

Berlin: What's wrong with her?

Rome: I..don't know….

Berlin: Please tell me that you're not a cross dresser. Berlin told me that Tokyo was a trained fighter, so I kind of expected a boy.

Tokyo:…. That is true, but in rare cases there are girls taught to fight.

Berlin: Soooooo, are you a boy or not, because I would like to know why you're dressed as a girl.

Tokyo: Because I am.

Berlin: But everone says that you're supposed to be a boy.

Tokyo: I know, but I'm not and I prefer not to have to proof it to you.

Berlin:….Okay. So what do you want to do?

Rome: C-can why go to Tokyo's room?

Berlin: Why are you so jumpy today?

Rome: Wh-what! Germany didn't tell you?

Berlin: tell me what?

Rome: That since our brother are in a kind of relationship together, that we should be too!

Tokyo: So that's why you were afraid to see berlin, you thought that he would go yaoi on you.

Berlin: For one I have a girlfriend, and two I don't date men.

Tokyo: You have a girlfriend?

Berlin: Yeah, I prefer not to talk about it right now.

Tokyo: Well, now that that's straightened up, shall we go to my room?

Berlin: Sure.

(Berlin): Wonder what it looks like?

All go upstairs and enter room

Berlin: Waaaaaaht?! What's with all the swords!?

~End


	3. Chapter 3

I finally finished the chapter. How did it get so long... Before I forget, I'm going to be starting a Capitalia blog after the fifth chapter. One more thing, who ever can find the name of the Hetalia song I snuck into this wins... A virtual cookie and the first quetion on the Capitalia blog! ~Enjoy!

*Tokyo: The days flew by and….

*Rome: Tokyo~! I want a turn narrating~!

*Tokyo: Fine.

*Rome: So we all got to know each other. By the end of the week we were three best friends boarding a plane to Paris where the next World Meeting was being held. This World Meeting was special though, cause the nations decided to let the capitals have a meeting of their own in a separate room!

Germany: Now you three behave in there. If it's anything like our meeting, well just don't lose your cool and stay out of the conversation as much as possible.

Berlin: Yes sir.

Rome: Yes sir~!

Tokyo: …..Okay.

Japan: Oh. And Tokyo, Try not to go emo when someone asks you about the….. you know.

Tokyo: Yes Japchan.

Berlin: Well, shall we enter?

Rome: Yes~!

All enter room

?: I'm guessing you dudes are the Axis capitals?

Rome: VE~! I'm Rome, this is Berlin, and she's Tokyo! Who are you?

?: I'm the District of Columbia, but call me D.C.

Berlin: From what Germany told me, you MUST be America's capital.

D.C.: Hey! Good guess Berlin dude!

?: Aren't you going to introduce us?

D.C.: Oh! I forgot about you guys! The girl with the blonde hair, blue eyes, and just yelled at me is France's capital, Paris.

Paris: Bon Jour! Honhonhon!

D.C.: The girl with green eyes blonde hair and was just reading a book is England's capital, London.

London: Ello.

D.C.: This guy next to me with the bear is Canadia's capital, Ottawa.

Berlin: I didn't even notice him, sorry.

Ottawa: It's okay, most people don't…

D.C.: And the guy with the black pony tail in red is…

Tokyo: Beijing.

D.C.: You know him?!

Tokyo: …Yes, we grew up together.

D.C.: Well that explains one thing about you.

London: Tokyo, I was wondering, is it true that you used to be a boy?

Paris: Yes, I was wondering the same thing. Beijing wouldn't tell us anything.

Beijing: I'm only keeping a promise, aru.

D.C.: Well that's why we're asking for ourselves. So tell us!

Tokyo: …um…..I need to, uh, step out for, um, a moment.

Tokyo quickly exits and bumps into someone

Tokyo: Oh! Excuse me, I'm sorry. I was just…. Petrov?!

Petrov: Oh Ryoko, I didn't expect you to be here.

(Tokyo): Wait, if Petrov here then that means…

Tokyo: Are you a nation, Petrov?

Petrov: No. I'm Russia capital, Moscow.

Tokyo: Oh….. Should I start calling you Moscow then?

Moscow: Only if you want to, you can still call me Petrov though. I don't get called by my name a lot, so it can be your special nickname for me. And which capital are you?

Tokyo: I am Japan's capital, Tokyo, but you can call me Ryoko.

Moscow: Well Ryoko, shall we enter?

Tokyo: Yes.

(Tokyo): Why do I feel….. different, when I talk to Petrov? Do I… No. Impossible.

Both enter room

Berlin: Tokyo, Good to see that you're feeling better.

London: Sorry for putting you in that situation. Berlin told us about it. I promise not to ask you about ant more.

(London): Good. I think I said the most sophisticated thing to say. England will be proud!

D.C.: Yeah, Sorry about that, didn't know that you don't like talking about it.

Paris: Sorry, but no guarantee about me leaving you alone about it. France told me that Kyoto was a very strong and handsome some guy, but you still look very attractive. Honhonhon…..

Tokyo: Uhhh…

(Tokyo): Paris is scary! Someone help me! (Great. I'm so scared I sound like Rome!)

D.C.: Paris leave her alone! Let's start the meeting!

(Tokyo): D.C., I am forever greatful!

London: Wait! Who put you in charge!

D.C.: Well, I am the hero, so I should be in charge!

London: Well I for one… (keeps arguing with D.C.)

Moscow: Ryoko, do you want to sit together?

Tokyo: Ummmm…. Sure.

Both find seat

Moscow: Are you okay? If not I can walk you to the hotel.

Tokyo: No…. I'm, fine. Just a little shaken. From what Paris said.

Beijing: Is this seat taken?

Tokyo: …No….Thank you.

Beijing: For what?

Tokyo: For not telling.

Beijing: Well, we did promise, aru.

Tokyo: Still, thanks.

D.C. and London stop arguing

D.C.: Now that that's settled, let's start.

*Rome: Well, the meeting went great…Ow!

Tokyo whacks Rome with sheath.

*Tokyo: I'm narrating now. The meeting…. was chaos. It was mainly D.C. rambling on about being the hero and London and Paris telling her to shut up. Sometimes other capitals joined in. Petrov, Beijing and I didn't speak much, only when addressed. Rome was just in someplace else, and the rest of the capitals just stared with pleasure. Then Berlin finally had enough. He yelled at them all to shut up and to talk about something important… and the meeting ended. I'm hoping to see Petrov and Beijing more often, if Japchan will let me. The Axis has nothing going on for a while, I wonder what the Allies are doing….

~End


	4. Chapter 4

I'm finished writing this last night... I really have to stop staying up late (=.=) The virtual cookie goes to Kaida! I will probably have the blog started in a week. One long chapter folloed by a short chapter. ~Enjoy!

*D.C.: Yo! D.C. here, and it's the Allies turn! So, the World meeting has been over for a few days now. I was just about to step out the back door to leave for Ottawa's when…

America: Yo! D.C.! Someone's here to see you!

D.C.: Kay! Coming bro!

D.C. goes back into house

America: There you are! London is waiting for you in the living room.

D.C.: Kay, thanks.

D.C. walks to living room

(D.C.): I wonder what London wants. She NEVER visits!

London: O good you're here! I really need to talk with you.

D.C.: About what?

London: The last World meeting.

D.C.: Before you continue nagging me about that, I know it was chaotic, but I was just doing what my bro does.

London: No, not about that. I mean what Paris said to Tokyo. Didn't you see how terrified she was?

D.C.: Yeah. She looked like she saw a ghost or something.

(London): How many times do I have to tell her that SHE is the only country extremely terrified by ghosts.

London: I fear that Paris was serious. That look in her eyes, I only saw it one other time, when France and England were at war during the Battle of Hastings.

D.C.: Wow! Sounds like she really wanted Tokyo to be a boy, poor girl.

London: That's why I say we should keep Paris away from Tokyo.

D.C.: I agree. Besides, it will make up for what we said at the World meeting.

London: Then it's official, we will protect Tokyo from Paris.

On the other side of the world…..

Tokyo: Why do I feel strangely secure?

~End


	5. Chapter 5

Soooooo, the blog will be published Wednesday. (I would have post it tomorrow, but I have a lot of school work) I've been sooooo excited for this chapter! Well ~Enjoy!

*Beijing: It's was a week before the next World meeting, he just had to visit me, aru.

China: Beijing, Moscow is coming over, aru.

Beijing: For what?!

China: I don't know. Russia just called saying that Moscow wanted to see you, aru.

(Beijing): What's he want with us?!

A few hours later

Moscow: Zdravstvuj China. Is Beijing here?

China:….Yes…..Come in.

China leads Moscow to Beijing

Moscow: Beijing, I need to ask you something.

Beijing: Ask.. me something, aru?

Moscow: Da. You are Tokyo's childhood friend, right?

Beijing: Not much of a friend, but yes, we did grow up together, for a while.

Moscow: Well, good enough for me.

Beijing: Wait, before you start, why don't you ask Tokyo herself, aru?

Moscow: Well, I would have, but she wasn't home. So you are the next best thing.

Beijing: ….. Alright, hit me with one, but not literally, aru.

Moscow: Okay. Well, what does she like to do?

Beijing: Well, I haven't spoken with her in a while, the meeting was the first in a loooooong time, aru. But if she still likes some of the thung she used to like, then I have to say music, art, and swords.

Moscow: Swords? Really?

Beijing: Yes. She really liked swords. She was trained to be Japan's body guard. I guess it was just something she was kinda glad for being a boy for… Damn. I said it.

Moscow: Said what?

Beijing: I made a promise to Tokyo that I wouldn't talk about her being a boy thing, aru.

Moscow: Oh it's okay, I already know about that.

Beijing: How!? She never talks about it. I only know cause we grew up together1

Moscow: Oh. She told me about ti when we first met.

Beijing: How did you guys meet, aru?

Moscow: I'm the one asking questions remember? You can ask me another time because it's a long story.

Beijing: Fine, but I have one question. Why do you want to know this kind of stuff?

Moscow: ….. Because she is my first friend….. I've been in isolation for so long with bruder Russia that I have no friends….. she, made me feel like I'm not alone anymore…

Beijing: …. I didn't know, aru….

Moscow: So, shall we continue?

Beijing: Sure, I'll tell you all that I know, aru.

*Beijing: For the next few hour, he asked the questioned and I gave the best answer that I could, aru. For some reason we ended up parting as friends. Maybe Tokyo and I can break that isolated barrier that surrounded Moscow. But I also felt a little jealous, but why, aru?

~End


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. School cought up with me... Well it's Russia family reunion, bond to be a disaster. ~Enjoy

*Moscow: Sadly, today we are having a family reunion….. I'm scared…

Russia: I know that you don't want to go, I don't either, but Belarus will stalk me for the rest of the year if I don't, and you're coming because I'm not going to be the only one suffer from this.

Moscow: fine…

A little farther away….

Ukraine: Now remember Kiev, you must be nice to your little brother. If you do anything that you think is wrong, immediately say you're sorry.

Kiev: Don't worry, I'll be good.

Ukraine: Good. I don't want little brother hating me.

A little farther away, again….

Belarus: Listen, if I see you flirting with big brother I will kill you, you hear. I WILL kill you!

Minsk: Yeah right, like I would flirt with him. I like someone else.

Belarus: Good choice not to like him. He's mine, all mine!

At the reunion… I don't know where it's at okay?

Ukraine: Oh little brother I'm so sorry!

Belarus: Big brother, now that we are together, marry me, marry me, marry me…

Russia: GO AWAY!

At the other side of the room

Moscow: *sigh Hello big brother, little sister.

Minsk: You don't have to sound so grim about it. It's not like WE act that way.

Kiev: Yeah. Minsk has no feelings for you at all!

Minsk: Well, at least not like THAT.

Other side of the room

Belarus: Open this damn door right this instant big brother! Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time!

Back to the other t not so insane side of the room

Minsk: And you, Kiev, don't apologies for no reason all the time.

Kiev: True, true, Big sister sure says I'm sorry a lot.

To the insane side again

Ukraine: Oh little brother! Please come out! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

The not so insane side

Moscow: Yes, but isn't it you two that are in love?

Minsk: AND DON"T YOU FORGET IT!

(Moscow): And this is why I don't like family reunions. If only the Baltics were here…..

*Knock knock knock

Belarus: Who the heel could that be?!

Lithuania: Oh.. uh… Belarus.. We didn't know that you were here. Russia, called for us to come here…. Is this a bad time?

Russia: NO! No better time for you to come! Uh.. Lithuania why don't you talk with Belarus for a while, da?

Lithuania: Uh… uh.. Sure.. I'll.. talk with her…

Russia: Great! Estonia, why don't you go to the kitchen with Ukraine and make dinner for us.

Estonia: Y-yes sir!

Russia: Good! And for you, little Latvia, you come here. I really need to calm down.

Latvia: Y-yes sir…

?: Um.. Hello Mocow.

Moscow: Ah! Just the people I wanted to see! Vilnius, Tallinn, and little Riga!

Riga: ….Hello Moscow….

Moscow: Nice that you guys came at such a time. Kiev and Minsk, you to can hand out together, I'll be with the Baltics.

Minsk: Oh! Perfect idea big brother! Come on Kiev!

Kiev and Minsk leave

*Moscow: Things calm down a little bit after that. Belarus tried to jump Russia a few times, Ukraine braking out into an "I'm sorry!" fest a lot of times, and the occasional threat from Minsk. But with the Baltic, I wasn't so bad. I still don't want to go to another family reunion ever!

~End


	7. Special

Merry Christmas to ya'll and a Happy pre-birthday to me. Here's my present to you all! ~enjoy

Tokyo

Name: Ryoko Honda (Honda Ryoko)

Age (appearance): 16

Age (actual): about 1200

Gender: Female

Birthday: May 13

Hair color: black

Eye color: brown

Height: 150cm (5ft)

Likes: feline animals, ramen, martial arts, swords, anime/manga, and music

Dislike: the "question" , being called short, and Paris

Friends: Berlin, Rome, and apparently D.C. , London , Petrov, and Beijing

Why the question is so feared: When I was Kyoto, um, some girls wanted to date me and, um, when I said no to them all, they, uh, "stalked" me for a while….

Berlin

Name: Wolfgang Beilschmidt

Age (appearance): 17

Age (actual): about 800

Gender: Male

Birthday: December 29

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Deep blue

Height: 185.42cm (6ft 1in)

Likes: cleanliness, order, rifles, war movies

Dislikes: World meetings, girlfriend (shivers)

Friends: Tokyo and Rome

Who is Berlin's girlfriend: Koenigsberg… Prussia's capital…. Was forced into the relationship…. Not proud of it…..

Rome

Name: Marcello Vargas

Age (appearance): 16

Age (actual): 2762 (older than Berlin!)

Gender: Male

Birthday: September 20

Hair color: light brown

Eye color: green

Height: 177.8cm (5ft 10in) (but shorter than him…)

Likes: PASTA~! ,the beach

Dislikes: not having pasta, being yelled at, fighting

Friends: Berlin, Tokyo

Another reason why he didn't want to date Berlin: I have a crush on… someone I know really well… I'm NOT going to tell who though!

District of Columbia (D.C.)

Name: Amelia S. Jones

Age (appearance): 16

Age (actual): 222

Gender: Female

Birthday: July 4 (same as big bro!)

Hair color: Dark Blonde

Height: 170.18 cm (5ft 7in)

Likes: Video games, winning, Flying, being the hero

Dislikes: people calling her nothing but a pretty face (she is actually pretty good at algebra and geometry), London nagging her

Friends: London, Ottawa, Tokyo, Paris

Why I actually agreed to do something London said for once: I meet a lot of people, and I mean A LOT of people, but something about Tokyo is different. This makes me want to get to know her better, as a friend.

London

Name: Elizabeth Kirkland

Age (appearance): 17

Age (actual): about 1185

Gender: Female

Birthday: January 3

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green

Height: 165.1cm (5ft 5in)

Likes: Magic, baking (Iggy's the only one bad at it), books

Dislikes: When people don't even try to taste her treats (really, I'm not as bad. My scones can't pose as hockey pucks like his.)

Friends: D.C., Tokyo, used to be with Paris

Cooking differences: The reason that my cooking is better is that I FOLLOW the DIRECTIONS of the RECIPE. My brother on the other hand, wings it most of the time. See, I'm not as bad as they think.

Beijing

Name: Ling Wang (Wang Ling)

Age (appearance): 17

Age (actual): about 6500

Gender: Male

Birthday: February 15

Hair color: black

Eye color: brown

Height: 165.1 cm (5ft 5in)

Likes: PANDAS! Hello kitty (real men like hello kitty), peaceful spring days….

Dislikes: people thinking he's a girl (get's that a lot), the meeting with Moscow

How Tokyo and Beijing made the promise: It was the day that Japan parted from China that we made this…. Promise. Really it was more like Tokyo holding her sword at my throat and threatening me not to tell anyone that she was a girl….. Never make Tokyo angry, aru….

Moscow

Name: Petrov Braginski

Age (appearance): 18

Age (actual): about 1400

Gender: male

Birthday: September 27

Hair color: grayish light brown

Height: 195.58 cm (6ft 5in)

Likes: snow, vodka (if only brother would stop hoarding it all), sunflowers

Dislikes: family reunions, isolation

How he met Tokyo: Well, it was just after a storm had hit the east coast of Russia. I met her on the beach the day after the storm. Turn out that she was out fishing when the storm came in. The next day her boat was fixed and she departed. I will never forget that day…


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is dedicated to my friend, who when she told her friend at shcool that she had a crush on someone in her class, they screamed, "YOU LIKE THE MEXICAN!?" So Enjoy!

*Rome: Ve~! It's my turn to tella story! Berlin, Tokyo, D.C., London, Beijing, Moscow, Paris and I all met up one day. Today wasn't very different until….

Paris: So, does anyone here have and boyfriend, girlfriend, or crush?

Berlin: I, sadly, have a girlfriend….

Rome: I.. have… a crush on someone….

Paris: Who?

Rome: Madrid…

Paris: YOU LIKE THE MEXICAN?!

Rome: One: She is not Mexican, she is Spanish, and Two: YES!

D.C.: I had no idea.

Berlin: That's probably another reason why you didn't want to have to date me.

Rome: Yup! Main reason, too.

London: Hey, Tokyo, do you have a boyfriend or crush?

Tokyo: …No.

D.C.: come on, there must be someone you like. (glances at Beijing and Moscow)

Tokyo: Nope.

Paris: Ah. Don't be shy, I know you love me.

Tokyo: (unsheathes sword) No. I. Don't.

Paris: Aaaaaaaah! Tokyo's scary when angered!

D.C.: You like someone Lon?

London: Please don't call me that and no, not at the moment. And you?

D.C.: Maybe.

London: Then you do.

D.C.: Fine yes, I do.

Paris: Who?

D.C.: Well, Ottawa. I guess.

Rome: Isn't he your brother ?

D.C.: Well, kind of.

Rome: Whatever. What about you, Moscow. Do you like anyone?

Moscow: (glances at Tokyo) Well, I'm not sure actually. I like her as a friend, but I don't think I love her quite yet.

Paris: Oh. It sounds so romantic!

London: Shut up Paris. Beijing, no one asked you yet.

Beijing: I do, but I doubt that she will ever like me though, aru.

D.C.: Ah. You just gotta talk to her more and get to no her better then maybe you'll find out if she does or not.

Paris: And you, Moscow, should just think about it more, the answer will come in do time.

Berlin: Did this meeting just turn into a dating advice giving talk?

Tokyo: I think so. I'm going to go make some ramen.

*Rome: So our get together turn into something completely different in the end.

Berlin: Hope we NEVER have a conversion like that again.

~End


End file.
